Latches which are formed with locks of the aforedescribed type are, of course, commonly available in numerous applications and constructions for all kinds of luggage articles, cases and, more generally, containers of all types. These devices or units generally have two parts which can be latched together to hold the parts closed. One part can be a cover part while the other part can form the balance of the container.
One of the problems with conventional latches for the purposes described is that the latch and lock assemblies have large numbers of parts which frequently must be mounted in a complex manner and often require the use of mounting plates within the receptacle or article of luggage to hold the parts in place.
It has long been desired to simplify the lock and latch assemblies for containers and especially articles of luggage.